Sesshomaru and Kagome?
by TinkerbellGal
Summary: I made this up along time ago....Soo please...It really sucks...I mean it....yea...
1. WHAT?

Fluffy& Kagy together? 

I'm new to this soooooo don't sue me please T-T )  
Taking "  
Thinking ' ' Chapter 1 Fluffly's BACK!!!

" Kagome your going to be late for school!" Kagome's mother ( lets call her Janet) said to her " I'm up " she yelled back to Janet. Kagome got ready for school she put on black baggy pants and a shirt that said " Death is just the begging!" " Later Mom" Kagome Got her keys and left to her B.M.W.  
-  
"Half Breed wake up" yelled Sesshoumaru "I'm Up God" Inuyasha yelled back. Inuyasha got ready for school in red baggy pants and a wife beater (I have that outfit) and sneakers. He got in his car and drove to school. when he got there there was a big commotion in the front of the school. Inuyasha got out of he's car and walk to the front of the building and say Kagome he's best friend since pre k fighting kouga the schools play boy and Kagome was winning because she was a black belt in everything u name it. Inuyasha went to kagome to see if kouga was not dead because he was on the football team and they needed him. " Kags don't kill the guy we need him on our team." Inuyasha said to Kagy " Ok but he called me his woman again." Kagy replied. " Kagy wat did Kouga do this time?" Rin her sister asked. Rin was 14 a freshman at Tokyo High. She was wearing yellow caprices and a cute shirt that said "If I can get away with it I would kill every1 in the world" Rin is the hipper child out of 4 kids. Kagy, mirkou, Inuyasha, and Rin. "Yeah Rin kouga called me his woman again if he calls me that again I will kill he this time." With that said they all went to homeroom. " Inuyasha can I come over today please?" Kagome asked " Fine What Ever." "Thank you Inu'." " L8er se u in 5th period ." " yeah, yeah"  
-  
Sry I like really new to this but review please T-T no flames vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvv vvvvvvv vvvvvv vvvvv vvvv vvv vv v

push it goddamn it


	2. Choir?

1 _**Fluffy &Kagy Together?!**_Fluffy &Kagy Together?!

I don't own Inuyasha or any of these songs

Chapter 2 1st class

" Inuyasha" "Here" "Kagome" "Here" "Kikyo" "Here" "Rin" "Here" " Ok everyone is here Im Sesshoumaru Taisho call me Taisho-sama , Taisho-San or Mr.Taisho no one call me bye my first name That includes you Inuyasha and Rin !" "Yeah Yeah!" "Ok tell me about your self when I point to you ." He pontes at Inuyasha "I'm Inuyasha Taisho brother of the teacher and most popular guy here at Tama High." He pontes at Kagy "I'm Kagome Lee sisters of Kikyo, and Rin popular at every sport there is and a punk so don't mess with me oh yeah I'm queen of vocals and punks." He does everyone else and starts lessons. " Ok class we are going to the music room hear you sing what you want and ill hear it" everyone got up and went into the music room " Kagome Lee you can go"

"k im going to sing _**1,2 step **_

Automatic, supersonic, hypnotic, funky fresh

Work my body, so melodic

This beat flows right through my chest

Everybody, Ma and Papi came to party

Grab somebody, work your body, work your body

Let me see you 1, 2 step

Rock it, don't stop it

Everybody get on the floor

Wake the party up

We about to get it on

Let me see ya

1, 2 step

I love it when ya

1, 2 step

Everybody

1, 2 step

We about to get it on

(This beat is)

Outrageous, so contagious, make you crave it

(Jazze made it)

So retarded, top-charted

Ever since the day I started

Strut my stuff and yes I flaunt it

Goodies make the boys jump on it

No, I can't control myself

Now let me do my 1, 2 step (come on)

Rock it, don't stop it

Everybody get on the floor

Wake the party up

We about to get it on

Let me see ya

1, 2 step

I love it when ya

1, 2 step

Everybody

1, 2 step

We about to get it on

(We gon' drop the beat like this, ooh-wee)

It don't matter to me

We can dance slow (ladies and gentlemen)

Which ever way the beat drops

Our bodies will go (I like this)

So swing it over here, Mr. DJ (hey, hey)

And we will, we will rock you up (oh yeah)

It don't matter to me

We can dance slow (dance slow ya, ya, ya)

Which ever way the beat drops

Our bodies will go (hey, hey)

So swing it over here, Mr. DJ (ladies and gentlemen)

And we will, we will rock you up (let's shake)

Missy

I shake it like jello, make the boys say hello

Cause they know I'm rockin' the beat

I know you heard about a lot of great MC's

But they ain't got nothin' on me

Because I'm 5 ft 2, I wanna dance with you

And I'm sophisticated fun, I eat filet mignon

And I'm nice and young, best believe I'm number one (oh)

Rock it, don't stop it

Everybody get on the floor

Wake the party up (oh)

We about to get it on

Let me see ya

1, 2 step

I love it when ya

1, 2 step

Everybody

1, 2 step

We about to get it on

Rock it, don't stop it

Everybody get on the floor

Wake the party up

We about to get it on

Let me see ya

1, 2 step

I love it when ya

1, 2 step

Everybody

1, 2 step

We about to get on"

Everyone was clapping "Inuyasha your up" Im gonna sing shut up"

There you go

You're always so right

It's all a big show

It's all about you

You think you know

What everyone needs

You always take time

To criticize me

It seems like everyday

I make mistakes

I just can't get it right

It's like I'm the one

You love to hate

But not today

So shut up, shut up, shut up

Don't wanna hear it

Get out, get out, get out

Get out of my way

Step up, step up, step up

You'll never stop me

Nothing you say today

Is gonna bring me down

There you go

You never ask why

It's all a big lie

Whatever you do

You think you're special

But I know and I know and I know

and we know

That you're not

You're always there to point out my mistakes

And shove them in my face

It's like I'm the one

You love to hate

But not today

So shut up, shut up, shut up

Don't wanna hear it

Get out, get out, get out

Get out of my way

Step up, step up, step up

You'll never stop me

Nothing you say today

Is gonna bring me down

(shut up, shut up, shut up)

Is gonna bring me down

(shut up, shut up, shut up)

You'll never bring me down

Don't tell me who I should be (Don't tell me who I should be)

And don't try to tell me what's right for me

Don't tell me what I should do

I don't wanna waste my time

I'll watch you fade away

So shut up, shut up, shut up

Don't wanna hear it

Get out, get out, get out

Get out of my way

Step up, step up, step up

You'll never stop me

Nothing you say today

Is gonna bring me down

Shut up, shut up, shut up

Don't wanna hear it

Get out, get out, get out

Get out of my way

Step up, step up, step up

You'll never stop me

Nothing you say

Is gonna bring me down

Bring me down

(shut up, shut up, shut up)

You won't bring me down

Bring me down

(shut up, shut up, shut up)

You won't bring me down

Shut up, shut up, shut up "

He stopped and everyone clapped "Kikyo you up" I'm going to sing Toxic"

Baby, can't you see

I'm calling

A guy like you should wear a warning

It's dangerous

I'm falling

There's no escape

I can't wait

I need a hit

Baby, give me it

You're dangerous

I'm loving it

Too high

Can't come down

Losin' my head

Spinnin' 'round and 'round

Do you feel me now?

-Chorus-

With the taste of your lips

I'm on a ride

You're toxic I'm slippin' under (Ohh Ohh)

With a taste of the poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic?

And I love what you do

Don't you know that you're toxic?

It's getting late

To give you up

I took a sip

From my devil's cup

Slowly, it's taking over me

Too high

Can't come down

It's in the air and it's all around

Can you feel me now?

-Chorus-

With the taste of your lips

I'm on a ride

You're toxic I'm slippin' under

With the taste of the poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic?

And I love what you do

Don't you know that you're toxic?

Don't you know that you're toxic?

-Chorus- x2

Intoxicate me now

With your lovin' now

I think I'm ready now

(Spoken) I think I'm ready now

Intoxicate me now

With your lovin' now

I think I'm ready now" Rin "Im going to sing im a bitch "

I hate the world today

You're so good to me

I know but I can't change

Tried to tell you

But you look at me like maybe

I'm an angel underneath

Innocent and sweet

Yesterday I cried

Must have been relieved to see

The softer side

I can understand how you'd be so confused

I don't envy you

I'm a little bit of everything

All rolled into one

Chorus:

I'm a bitch, I'm a lover

I'm a child, I'm a mother

I'm a sinner, I'm a saint

I do not feel ashamed

I'm your hell, I'm your dream

I'm nothing in between

You know you wouldn't want it any other way

So take me as I am

This may mean

You'll have to be a stronger man

Rest assured that

When I start to make you nervous

And I'm going to extremes

Tomorrow I will change

And today won't mean a thing

Chorus

Just when you think, you got me figured out

The season's already changing

I think it's cool, you do what you do

And don't try to save me

Chorus

I'm a bitch, I'm a tease

I'm a goddess on my knees

When you hurt, when you suffer

I'm your angel undercover

I've been numb, I'm revived

Can't say I'm not alive

You know I wouldn't want it any other way

Everyone was like "WHAT" Rin what did you just sing" " umm im a bitch?" " OK thats what I thought"

Homo I mean Hojo go "

Ok I'm too sexy for my love,

too sexy for my love

Love's going to leave me

I'm too sexy for my shirt,

too sexy for my shirt

So sexy it hurts

And I'm too sexy for Milan,

too sexy for Milan

New York and Japan

And I'm too sexy for your party,

too sexy for your party

No way I'm disco dancing

I'm a model, you know what I mean

And I do my little turn on the catwalk

Yeah, on the catwalk,

on the catwalk, yeah

I do my little turn on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my car,

too sexy for my car

Too sexy by far

And I'm too sexy for my hat

Too sexy for my hat,

what d'you think about that

I'm a model, you know what I mean

And I do my little turn on the catwalk

Yeah, on the catwalk,

on the catwalk, yeah

I shake my little touche on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my,

too sexy for my,

too sexy for my

'Cause

I'm a model, you know what I mean

And I do my little turn on the catwalk

Yeah, on the catwalk,

yeah, on the catwalk, yeah

I shake my little touche on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my cat,

too sexy for my cat Poor pussy, poor pussy cat

I'm too sexy for my love,

too sexy for my love

Love's going to leave me

And I'm too sexy for this song

Everyone was looking at him with mouths open " WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" :: THUD:: Eri fell/ passed out

Cliffy Review Funny am I right ??????????


	3. He went out

1Sesshomaru and Kagome????

Chapter 3

I don't own

Kagome and her friend were starting to leave when Mr.Taisho called Kagome to him. "Yes Mr.Taisho?" Kagome asked." "That song you sang was vary good. I want you to be put in Concert Choir" Kagome was really happy. She hugged Mr.Taisho and left. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome left…thinking about their past together

::flashback::

_A little Kagome and Sesshoumaru were playing out side of his house_ _a black ford mustang road up to them. " Get back Kagome" Kagome did as she was told and as she did that a guy came out of the car and walked up to Sesshoumaru and said something to him and pointed to the house. Sesshoumaru said something back and the older man hit sesshoumaru in the jaw. Kagome saw this happen and ran into the house to get Inutaisho. "Father Father! Sesshoumaru is outside with this guy and he's hitting him" Kagome always called him her father because her father died when she was 4 and her brother 2. Inutaisho was running outside with Kagome at him side. "Naraku Get away from my son if you want a fight get it on with me." Sesshoumaru limped over to Kagome and sat down. " Want me to rap the wounds Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru answered by passing out and Kagome -being strong- carried Sesshoumaru up the stairs and into his room. She cried and got a servant to help her and they both cleaned him and the servant left kagome and sesshoumaru together_

:: END OF FLASHBACK::

Sesshoumaru shook his head and went to the teachers lounge. He was talking to a teacher when the fire drill went off. ((A/N: Did you ever notice no one ever says if there's a fire drill??...)) everyone went out side and waited so they could get back to class. A few others enjoyed being outside, away from classes. As they went back in side, Sesshomaru decided to take an early lunch break. ((A/N: Teachers at my school go out of lunch…lucky…)) He went to his car and got in. He turned on the radio and a song came on. It was "Glamorous" by Fergie

If you ain..t got no money take yo.. broke ass home  
You say:  
If you ain..t got no money take yo.. broke ass home

G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah  
G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S

B-SECTION  
We flying first class  
Up in the sky  
Poppin.. champagne  
Livin.. my life  
In the fast lane  
And I won..t change  
For the glamorous  
Ooh the flossy, flossy

CHORUS  
The glamorous  
The glamorous glamorous ( The glamorous life)  
For the glamorous  
Ooh flossy, flossy (the flossy flossy)  
The glamorous  
The glamorous, glamorous ( The glamorous life)  
For the glamorous  
Ooh the flossy, flossy

VERSE 1  
Wear them gold and diamond rings  
All them things don..t mean a thing  
Chaperones and limousines  
Shopping for expensive things  
I be on the movie screens  
Magazines and bougie scenes  
I..m not clean, I..m not pristine  
I..m no queen, I..m no machine  
I still go to Taco Bell  
Drive-through, raw as Hell  
I don..t care, I..m still real  
No matter how many records I sell  
After the show or after the Grammys  
I like to go cool out with the family  
Sippin.., reminiscing on days when I had a Mustang  
And now I..m..

B-SECTION  
First class  
Up in the sky  
Poppin.. champagne  
Livin.. the life  
In the fast lane  
And I won..t change  
For the glamorous  
Ooh, the flossy, flossy

CHORUS  
The glamorous  
The glamorous, glamorous ( The glamorous life)  
For the glamorous  
Ooh flossy, flossy (the flossy flossy)  
The glamorous  
The glamorous, glamorous ( The glamorous life)  
For the glamorous  
Glamorous lyrics found on   
Ooh, the flossy, flossy

(Ludacris)  
IM talking Champagne wishes, caviar dreams  
You deserve nothing but all the finer things  
Now this whole world has no clue what to do with us  
I..ve got enough money in the bank for the two of us  
Brother gotta keep enough lettuce  
To support your shoe fetish  
Lifestyles so rich and famous  
Robin Leach will get jealous  
Half a million for the stones  
Takin trips from here to Rome  
So if you ain..t got no money, take yo.. broke ass home

G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah  
G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S

B-SECTION  
We flying first class  
Up in the sky  
Poppin.. champagne  
Livin.. the life  
In the fast lane  
And I won..t change  
For the glamorous  
Ooh, the flossy, flossy

CHORUS  
The glamorous  
The glamorous, glamorous ( The glamorous life)  
For the glamorous  
Ooh flossy, flossy (the flossy flossy)  
The glamorous  
The glamorous, glamorous ( The glamorous life)  
For the glamorous  
Ooh, the flossy, flossy (the flossy flossy)

VERSE 3  
I got problems up to here  
I..ve got people in my ear  
Telling me these crazy things  
That I don..t want to know  
(Fuck y..all)  
I..ve got money in the bank  
And I..d really like to thank  
All them fans, I..d like to thank  
Thank you, really though  
Cuz I remember yesterday  
When I dreamt about the days  
When I..d rock on MTV, that..d be really dope  
Damn it..s been a long road  
And the industry is cold  
I..m glad my daddy told me so  
He let his daughter know  
(If you ain..t got no money, take your broke ass home)  
My daddy told me so  
(I said, If you ain..t got no money, take your broke ass home)  
He let his daughter know  
(If you ain..t got no money, take your broke ass home)  
My daddy told me so  
(If you ain..t got no money, take your broke ass home)  
He let his daughter know

He really didn't really like that song, but it was the only thing on. So as he listened to it he got his food and headed back. When he got back he went to his class room to see…..

O… Snap You'll have to read to find out… But only if I get Reviews


End file.
